


Soft Kisses

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Maycury Week, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Freddie might have gone a little overboard with setting the scene. He ran his sweaty palms down the front of his shirt as he looked around the room.  Would Brian even like the candles? The soft sound of Hendrix from the record player in the corner?~~ Or Freddie and Brian enjoy an evening together





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, although here it is still technically Tuesday September 3rd! Anyway, here’s my second entry for Maycury Week 2019!

Freddie might have gone a little overboard with setting the scene. He ran his sweaty palms down the front of his shirt as he looked around the room. Would Brian even like the candles? The soft sound of Hendrix from the record player in the corner? He chewed on his thumb nail and for longer than he’d care to admit he contemplated blowing the ridiculous amount of candles out and was halfway through all of them when a key jangled in the lock of the one room bedsit Brian lived in and the man himself slid through the partially open door, his thin frame squeezing in the opening as he tried to not let the heat of the apartment out. 

“You would not believe the-“ he stopped his hand still on the lock, door barley closed, his jaw hanging down as he started at Freddie, who had leapt from one side of the bed to the approximate center and tried to strike a sexy pose in his tight briefs and one of Brian’s button downs. 

“Surprise?” Freddie said, wishing he didn’t sound so hesitant, gesturing around to the half lit candles and the music playing softly from the corner and the bag of Indian takeaway from that place around the corner that Brian loves because they did an amazing chickpea tikka masala that was sat in the middle of Brian’s small table, a bottle of wine already opened next to it. 

Brian blinked at him dumbly for a moment, and then for another moment, shifting himself so the door was fully closed and the lock thrown, leaning heavily against it as if in a tremendous amount of shock. 

“Too much?” Freddie asked, wincing to himself, as he sat up on the bed, climbing up on to his knees, kneeling in the middle of the bed, watching Brian watch him. 

The guitarist opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again and then closed it and then shook his head, blinking rapidly at Freddie. “For me?” Was all he managed to get out, his voice thick with emotion and Freddie gave him a smile. 

The singer reached out both hands to Brian, who slung his bag to the floor by the door and stepped towards Freddie and allowed his hands to be taken. Long thin pale fingers tangled with not quite as long and thin tan fingers and Freddie stared down at their joined hands. “All for you, love,” he said softly, looking back up at Brian who he could see now was blinking back tears. 

“ _ Why _ ?” Was Brian’s choked out reply, face earnest and confused and Freddie felt his heart break and he swore that he would find every single one of Brian’s exes and personally kill them. 

“Because you deserve it, because you’re amazing and brilliant and sexy and I love you,” Freddie said in a rush, a thrill going through him as he said those words. It hadn’t been very long since they had first said them and he still felt a tingle of excitement when he spoke them out loud. “And because I really want to try it tonight, if you’re up for it, Bri.” 

Brian’s face went bright red at that and he ducked his head, trying to hide behind his badly straightened curls which were already starting to reappear. The “it” of course, that Freddie was talking about was sex. They had had sex, Brian’s hands were made, it seemed, to stroke Freddie’s cock until he cane scream incoherently. And Freddie was obsessed with the little noises Brian made and the feeling of his hands in Freddie’s hair as the singer sucked him off. They had done pretty much everything, except penetration. Which, for whatever reason, not that Freddie was judging at all, Brian was hung up on. 

“T-tonight?” Brian stammered out, squeezing Freddie’s fingers tightly. Freddie squeezed back before he untangled one hand and used it to hook his index finger finger Brian’s sharp chin, forcing the other man to meet his eye. 

“Only if you want to, Brimi,” Freddie said very earnestly, he would never dream of pressuring the love of his life into doing anything he didn’t want to do. 

Hazel eyes appraised him for a moment before Brian gave him a little smile. “Okay,” he said softly, “Okay, but can we eat first? I’m starved.” 

Freddie tossed his head back and laughed brightly. God how he loved this man! He stole a kiss, which went on longer than Freddie meant for it to but he wasn’t going to complain. “Yeah, got your favorite from that place down the road,” he said, letting go of Brian’s hands so he could shuffle off the bed. “I think we order from there too much, she knew the order before I’d even ordered,” he quipped, as he began to unpack to containers and set them out on the table, taking a moment to pour them each a taste of wine. Warm arms wrapped around his middle and he noted that Brian had removed his coat and was down to his undershirt. 

“I can’t help that I know what I like,” Brian mumbled, pressing his face into the back of Freddie’s neck, leaving soft kisses over his skin, nuzzling into his soft hair. 

The singer shivered at the double meaning there and pressed back against his lover slightly, thrilled to find Brian already interested in what would hopefully be happening later. Setting his wine glass aside, Freddie turned himself in Brian’s arms, so they were facing each other, and gave the other man an impossibly soft smile before he leaned in to kiss him. Long calloused fingers tangled in his hair and Freddie pressed himself closer, his own interest showing in the tight briefs he wore. They rocked their hips against each other slowly for a moment, twin elections straining clothing, and it took everything in Freddie to pull back from the kiss. Overly bright hazel eyes were staring down at him and he wanted to give Brian a good shove back onto the bed and have his way with him. But that wasn’t part of the plan. 

“Food?” Freddie managed to get out, taking a deep breath and giving Brian another smile. 

The other man leaned down for another quick kiss, before he released him, stepping around the table, helping Freddie to finish unpacking the food. As they ate they chatted about their day, Brian complaining about one professor who didn’t know anything it seemed and merely assigned reading and then had students present but refused to answer questions. Freddie gushed about his latest project for class and how they had had a seemingly high roller cone by the stall that afternoon “she dropped 60 quid without even blinking!” he explained excitedly.

A comfortable silence stretched between them for a moment as Brian pushed his food around in the takeaway container. Freddie watched him for a moment before Brian looked up, his hazel eyes pupil blown. The singer swallowed hard as he watched Brian lick his lips slowly. “I think,” Brian started slowly, setting his fork down, “I think I would like to try it,” his face went bright red as he spoke his gaze never leaving Freddie’s, “If, if you still want to, that is, of course.” 

Freddie beamed at him, setting his own fork down. “Yes! Yes, I do, very much so,” he said trying not to sound too eager. The blush high on Brian’s face was so endearing that Freddie never wanted to see him any other way, but then he would be terribly jealous of everyone else if they got to see him like this, which of course simply wouldn’t do. The singer stood and stepped around the small table, plopping down in Brian’s lap, straddling the flushed guitarist. 

The kiss started softly and gentle like all their kisses did, but became more heated as Brain let his hands trail down to rest on Freddie’s hips, fingers teasing at the waistband of his briefs. Freddie ground himself forward and gasped into the kiss. “Yes,” he hissed out as Brian’s calloused fingers found skin, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been wanting this,” he murmured into Brian’s ear, grinding down against the growing bulge in Brian’s trousers. “Been dreaming about you in me for a while now.” 

“Oh,” Brian said simply, looking a little dazed as Freddie pulled back to search his face for what was going through his head. At Freddie’s pointed look brian bit his bottom lip slightly, face going even more red. “I, uh, I thought I would, well, you know, be doing that,” he flapped the hand that wasn’t holding Freddie steady on his lap, chewing on his bottom lip. 

All Freddie could do was stare at him for a moment. “You thought,” he cleared his throat, “You want to bottom for me?” Something from dinner must be stuck in his throat because for some reason he was oddly choked up over Brian’s suggestion. 

Brian tilted his head to one side appraising Freddie with his steady gaze, his face still bright red. “I just thought,” he gave a one shoulder shrug, “I, well, I thought, I  _ think  _ I might, uh, like it?” he flapped his hand again behind Freddie’s back. 

“Oh?” Freddie parroted Brian’s early exclamation, “You  _ think  _ you might like it?” 

If it was possible for a human to turn the color of a tomato then Brian was certainly on his way there. “I, uh,” he shifted uncomfortably, and Freddie could feel his hard cock through his trousers, the hand still on his waist fidgeting with the hem of his briefs slightly, “I fingered myself in the shower the other night and I liked it!” Brian gasped out all in a rush, his words all blurred together in his haste to speak and it took Freddie a moment before a slow wicked smile crossed his face. 

“Did you now?” Freddie purred in Brian’s ear, leaning in to lick at the shell of his ear, making a face to himself as he got some of Brian’s frankly ridiculous hair in his mouth, “You naughty minx. What did you think about while you were fingering yourself, hmm, Bri?” 

A full body shudder when through the other man and Freddie ground himself down against the prominent bulge in Brian’s trousers. “You!” Brian gasped, his other hand coming back to rest on Freddie’s waist, “You, you doing that to me.” 

Freddie purred again, “That can be arranged. Strip and get on the bed, lovely.” 

It took a moment for Freddie to realize that Brian couldn’t do as told with him still in the taller man’s lap so he made a show of climbing off his lap, palming his hard cock through his briefs watching as Brian’s face went even redder, the flush disappearing in the collar of his white tee shirt. The lanky guitarist made quick work of pulling his shirt over his head, exposing perfect pale skin making Freddie want to mark him and claim him as his, tight trousers and polka dotted briefs shoved down long legs until Brian stood before him completely naked. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Freddie watching Brian’s Adam’s apple bobbing as the other man swallowed hard before he squared his shoulders and climbed onto the small bed, all long limbs and ridiculous hair, his long hard cock bobbing between his legs as he settled back against the pillows. Freddie stared at him for a long moment before he stripped himself of his (Brian’s) button down and briefs. The kiss was like fire as their lips met, bare skin on bare skin, cocks pressing against each other as Freddie settled between Brian’s legs, one hand tangled in Brian’s hair the other teasing at a nipple. 

“Oh,” Brian sighed, letting his head fall back as Freddie began to kiss down his neck, down his flushed chest, licking at one nipple then the other, his fingers flexing on Freddie’s shoulders where he was holding on. “D-Don’t tease, please,” he gasped, as Freddie kissed down farther, hot breath over his achingly hard cock. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, lovely,” Freddie murmured before taking the leaking head of Brian’s cock between his lips. Those noises Brian made almost immediately went straight to Freddie’s cock and he moaned around the long hard length in his mouth. Long fingers tangled in his hair and he wrapped his tongue around what he could of Brian’s cock in his mouth and he felt the thighs under his hands tremble. 

“Fred!” Brian tugged frantically at his hair and Freddie pulled off with a pop. 

“Yes, dear?” He asked giving the flushed man a mischievous grin. 

Brian took a slowly steadying breath before he spoke. “I don’t want to come like that,” he said softly.

Freddie rested his chin on Brian’s thigh and gazed up at him coyly. “How do you want to come, dear?” He asked, his tone dripping honey. 

The noise Brian made was frustrated. “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” He grumbled, rolling his eyes fondly at Freddie. “Fine,” he reached down and pulled Freddie up into a hard kiss. “I want to come with you inside me,” he growled into the kiss and Freddie couldn’t stop his moan as one of Brian’s hands came down and gave his cock a teasing squeeze. 

“Okay, yeah, fuck okay,” Freddie panted pulling back almost reluctantly from the kiss. “Uh, yeah, okay, might be easier on your hands and knees?” 

Brian frowned slightly at him. “I want to see you,” he said, something like soft vulnerability in his wide eyes. 

Freddie pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s lips. “Just to get you ready, we can swap around for the main event,” Freddie said softly and Brian nodded briefly and they shuffled around on the small bed. Brian going to his hands and knees, pulling his pillow close to his chest, ass in the air, and Freddie took a slow breath. This had not been the plan for tonight but he could work with it. 

It took him longer than he would admit to dig the bottle of lube he’d bought out from its place on the bedside table, and if he accidentally poured more out over his fingers than he needed because his hands shook just slightly well no one needed to know. He smoothed his clean hand over the swell of Brian’s ass, feeling the way Brian trembled under his palm. 

“Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable or hurts okay?” He said softly, using his clean hand to pull one cheek back, swallowing hard as he saw Brian’s hole for the first time. He didn’t want to hurt him in anyway. 

“Okay,” Brian breathed, twisting to look back at him giving him a soft smile, “I trust you, Freddie.” 

Something unfamiliar fluttered in Freddie’s chest and he returned Brian’s smile with one of his own, pressing a lube slick finger against the fluttering hole. Brian made a soft noise and Freddie paused for a moment before he realized it was a sound of pleasure. Biting his lower lip, he ran his finger around the furled fluttering muscle a few times, listening as Brian made soft noises, watching as he trembled under his touch, before he gently pressed the tip of his index finger into Brian. Heat sparked through him at how easily he was able to slip in side. 

“Oh, you have been naughty, haven’t you, Bri?” He cooed, pressing more of his finger into Brian who made a soft noise in reply, his body trembling around him. “You take one finger so well. How many have you gotten inside you while you’ve been fooling around in the shower? One? Two?” 

Brian whimpered softly as Freddie twisted his finger and found the spongy bundle of nerves. He shouted as Freddie pressed on it, teasing him with one finger. “How many, hmm?” Freddie coaxed. 

“T-three, oh god, ah, ah, please!” Brian gasped, smooshing his face into the pillow. 

Heat pooped low in Freddie’s belly at the thought. Three of those lovely long dexterous fingers inside himself? Maybe one day Freddie would get up the nerve to ask to watch as Brian pleasures himself. For now he needed to focus on the here and now. 

Moving slowly, Freddie pressed another finger against Brian’s hole. His own fingers weren’t a slender and long and Brian’s and the size might make it a bit difficult but no, the other man’s hole seemingly sucked his second finger right in. Beneath him Brian was sobbing into his pillow, canting his hips made, little hitches of breath leaving him with every twist and thrust of Freddie’s fingers. 

“Fred! Please, please I need, need it,” Brian turned his face to the side to slur out his pleas, his eyes glazed and face flushed. 

Freddie smoothed his free hand down Brian’s sweaty back, “One more, baby, my cock is a little larger than two fingers,” he teased, and was met with a desperate groan as he twisted his fingers again, pressing against Brian’s spot, making the other man whimpered and clench around him. 

The third finger was a little harder to get in, as Freddie suspected, Brian tensing up as the tip pushed in. Freddie stopped and stroked a soothing hand over Brian’s back, whispering soft words of encouragement as he felt Brian begin to relax around his fingers, and he pressed more and more in, brian hissing occasionally from the stretch. 

“Okay?” Freddie whispered as he got his third finger completely in. 

Brian nodded against the pillow. “Yeah,” he breathed, lifting his head so he could look back at Freddie. “You have magic hands,” he sighed, a blissed out smile on his face. 

Freddie laughed brightly. “Just wait, babe,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the small of his back, licking at the taste of clean sweat he found there. It took a few more moments of twisting and scissoring his fingers, loving the noises Brian made as he got him ready. “You think you’re ready, love?” He murmured, pressing his finger pads against Brian’s spot. 

“Y-yes,” Brian stuttered out between moans, arching back against Freddie’s fingers. Freddie twisted his fingers a few more times, making sure Brian was nice and open before he pulled out, pressing another kiss to the small of Brian’s back. 

“C’mon, Bri, flip over, let me see those beautiful eyes,” Freddie cooed, before he backed away, shuffling back on his knees, letting Brian heave himself over onto his back, body visibly trembling with effort. It took all of Freddie’s self control to dig out a condom and by the time he had turned back to Brian, the other man was on his back, knees bent legs spread, wisps of curls sticking to his sweaty face. 

“Hi,” Brian said softly as Freddie settles between his legs. Freddie smiled at him before he fumbled with the condom for a moment. A gentle hand covered his and he looked up to see Brian smiling at him as they worked together to roll the condom over Freddie’s length. Freddie bit his bottom lip as he spread lube over his cock. 

“Okay?” He checked in again as he shuffled forward on his knees, lining his cock up with Brian’s stretched hole. 

Brian reached up and wrapped his arms around Freddie neck, pulling him down, wrapping his legs around Freddie back. “I’m ready, please, Fred,” he breathed softly, letting out a loud gasp, eyes going wide, as Freddie pressed the tip of his cock past his rim. “Oh.” 

“I’ll go slow,” Freddie promised before capturing Brian’s lips in a soft kiss, swallowing the sounds he made as Freddie pressed more and more into him. Brian’s arms tightened around his neck and he could feel the other man’s legs trembling around his waist. It was only a few breathless moments before Freddie bottomed out, his cock fully inside his lover. 

It took a moment for Brian to loosen his hold around Freddie’s neck enough for the singer to pulled back to look into pupil blown glazed hazel eyes. “Brian?” He whispered.

“Oh,” Brian said after a moment blinking up at him, “I, I never imagined, oh Freddie, please, I need, I need,” he trailed off, unable to articulate what he needed. 

Freddie nodded, knowing what Brian was asking for, rolling his hips slowly. Brian gasped and clutched at Freddie’s back, his eyes rolling back in his head, inarticulate noises leaving his lips. They rocked together, slowly Freddie’s hand sneaking between their bodies to wrap fingers around Brian’s leaking cock stroking him in time to his slow thrusts. 

“Freddie! Please, I need more,” Brian moaned, arching up into the thrusts and Freddie sped up, his body burning with his need, with the feeling of Brian tight and warm around him, and he could feel his orgasm beginning to creep up on him. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Brian’s. “I’m close,” he murmured, his thrusts growing erratic. 

Brian moaned, threading his fingers in Freddie’s hair, his other hand coming down to wrap around his own cock with Freddie’s hand. “Close, Fred, so close,” Brian gasped, his whole body trembling, clenching around Freddie’s cock, and it only took a few strokes before Brian was coming, warm come splattering all over their hands and Brian’s belly and chest. His body clenched around Freddie who cried out, spilling into the condom, weakly thrusting a few more times into the warm body below him before he collapsed onto Brian’s chest. 

It was several moments as they caught their breaths, Freddie pulling out, kissing over Brian’s wincing face before he heaved himself to the side. “Did I hurt you,” he asked, still breathing heavy, pushing himself up to look over at Brian. 

The other man was a vision, still glazed hazel eyes half lidded, his face flushed, hair hanging in limp curls around his face, sticking to his sweaty skin, belly and chest covered in come. If Freddie hadn’t just come harder than he had in a while he was sure he’d be hard again. 

Brian smiled lazily up at him, reaching weakly for him. “C’mere,” he slurred, pulled Freddie down for a cuddle. “I love you.” 

Freddie chuckled softly, and allowed himself to be pulled down. “So that was good? You okay?” 

“Hmm,” Brian hummed, sticking his nose into Freddie hair. “I’m perfect, that was perfect, I love you.” 

The singer sighed contentedly and wrapped himself around Brian. “We should clean up,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Yes,” Brian replied, “In a minute.” 

Freddie hummed in agreement and let himself begin to drift, body still buzzing pleasantly from his orgasm. 

“Fred?” 

“Hmm?”

“You need to blow out the rest of the candles.” 

“Only if you go get a wet cloth.” 

Brian sighed but stood on shaky legs while Freddie scrambled over to blow out the rest of the candles. Freddie stole a look over at Brian by the small washbasin and he couldn’t stop the way his heart went pitter-patter and when Brian turned back to him with a questioning look as to why Freddie was grinning at him like an idiot he simply shook his head. “I love you.” 

The smile Brian gave him was soft and full of love and affection, his tiny fang peeking out from his upturned lips that Freddie wanted to kiss. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! All typos are mine. Wrote this in the middle of also running a show and at work so *shrug* 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @NightOfTheLand


End file.
